


Don't Leave Me!

by StreetDancer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is in love with Sirius, but when he tries to speak to Sirius, Sirius only gets angry. But this time he's gone over the top. Striking Harry, who is unaware of the damage Sirius has caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry breathed in some air, he was going to do it, he was going to confess his love to Sirius. He had been in live with Sirius for so long, it was wrong because Sirius was his godfather. He headed into the living room. Sirius was sitting on one of the couches, he looked up and smiled at Harry. Harry's heart was fluttering, seeing his godfather smile like that, was something he loved. He sat down next to Sirius, not knowing when to talk. "What's wrong, you seem a little tense" Sirius pointed out to him. Harry smiled, "I'm not tense" he tapped his knee. "I have to talk to you about something" he blurted out. Sirius raised his eyebrow in interest, "alright then, what is it?" Harry gulped, not knowing what Sirius's reaction was going to be. "I love you" he said, Sirius nodded, "well I love you to -".

"No... I mean really love you Sirius" Harry said. Sirius stared at him, his eyes searching Harry's before he looked away and sighed, "no" was all he said. Harry was worried, and at that moment Sirius had gotten up. In a flash Harry had sprung up, grabbed Sirius and pressed his lips against Sirius's lips. It was awkward for both of them. Sirius instantly shoved Harry away and ran out of the room, Harry had fallen back and hit his head against the little table. He was dizzy, feeling behind his head, he felt warm liquid. 

Sirius paced back and forth as he was outside of the living room. What just happened, this was really wrong! Harry had come out of the living room, "Sirius, listen to me" he said, but Sirius shook his head, "no Harry this is wrong, you're my godson, we can't!" Harry had grabbed onto Sirius's arm, but Sirius pushed him, hard enough to send Harry crashing into the wall. In shock Harry didn't follow Sirius, he wasn't filled with confidence, all he was filled with was pure fear. Quickly he ran up to his room and bolted it. His head was hurting more after Sirius had pushed him. He went and collapsed on the bed, unaware that he wasn't going to wake up. 


	2. Wake Up!

Sirius woke up the next morning, he tried to not remember last night. He was upset, upset because he wanted Harry as much as Harry wanted him, but he could admit it. Sirius was Harry's godfather and he promised James that he would look after Harry, not have sex with him. he sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was time to get things straight with Harry. he got dressed and went down stairs to make himself some pancakes, waiting for his godson to come downstairs. Something wasn't right, he'd already finished his pancakes and had just finished his drink, maybe Harry was too afraid to come down and face Sirius after last night. He sighed as he decided to go upstairs. The door was closed, he didn't want to barge in, so he knocked, "Harry, hey come on downstairs, you're gonna miss breakfast" he said, pausing for a bit, there was no answer, "listen about last night, we can talk about it after breakfast, I need to confess" he said. Still there was no answer, Sirius sucked in some air and opened the door, slowly. He was relieved to see that Harry hadn't ran away in fear, he could see Harry on the bed, his body was tangled with the black stain sheets, his hair all ruffled up and the sun seeping through the window, the rays pouring on Harry's pale face. Harry's face was quite pale to Sirius's liking, "Harry?" Sirius called out his name, not moving from his spot, the boy didn't even stir, Sirius moved and was by his side. "Hey... Harry wake up" he said, gently nudging the bed with his knee, he didn't want to touch him, afraid that he'd go crazy. Yet again Harry didn't stir, a wave of concern hit Sirius as he sat down next to his godson's body. "Harry... hey... Hey!" Sirius touch Harry's face, his voice rising. he gasped and pulled his hand back, Harry's face was extremely cold. Sirius grabbed Harry by his bony shoulders and shook him, not too hard, "Harry, wake up, what's wrong with you!" he was yelling, his shaking more desperate as his godson didn't answer. Quickly Sirius had dropped Harry's limp body back onto the bed and pressed his ear against his godsons chest. Everything around him seem to go silent, he didn't lift his head off harry's chest, he lay there, on the bed, his head resting on his dead godson. Sirius couldn't move, he didn't want to move, all he could do was was cry. Finally getting up and picking Harry's lifeless body into his arms, he stopped when he felt something at the back of Harry's head, he turned Harry's head a little and wished he hadn't. Even though Harry had really dark brown hair, he could see a huge gash at the back of his head, the hair around the gash was covered in dry blood. Sirius hugged the lifeless body harder than ever, not caring if he broke a few bones, Harry couldn't feel it anyway, he was gone. 

The End


End file.
